MIPS XVI brings together an international community of experts including radiologists, pathologists, other image-based clinicians, psychologists, statisticians, physicists, engineers, and computer scientists investigating the extraction of diagnostic information from medical images. The meeting forges research and learning opportunities for new students and young researchers in a dedicated forum unmatched by other meetings. MIPS XVI is being organized by the Medical Image Perception Society (a US-based society) in conjunction with local hosts Ljiljana Platisa, PhD, Asli Kumcu, MSc and Bart Goosens, PhD (University of Ghent), and Federica Zanca, PhD and Hilde Bosmans, PhD (University of Leuven). It will run June 3-5, 2015 at the Marriott Ghent located near the University of Ghent campus in Belgium. This is the fourth time MIPS will be held at an international site (1999 Canada; 2005 England; 2011 Ireland). Nine topic areas have been selected for MIPS XVI, reflecting important dimensions of medical image interpretation, along with a special theme that will run throughout these topic areas - 3D imaging. 3D or volumetric images are becoming increasingly common in radiology pathology and other clinical specialties but they present unique perceptual and cognitive challenges that perceptionists can address. Studying how clinicians extract diagnostic information from images identifies the causes of missed diagnoses and ways to eliminate these errors. Careful design and evaluation of imaging systems are critical in view of their enormous costs. With the current emphasis in the practice of medicine on meaningful use to improve the quality, safety, and efficiency of care, the role the clinician as decision-maker cannot be ignored. Medical image perception research develops and applies modern methods to the evaluation of observer performance in diagnostic imaging tasks. Understanding basic aspects of the perception of medical images can reduce diagnostic error and improve medical decision-making quality. This grant will support 10 students to attend and present their research at MIPS XVI. To date, 93 students have been awarded scholarships. The primary goal in supporting these students is to create opportunities and offer supportive mentoring at this formative stage in the trainee's career to enhance their research potential and likelihood of success.